Someday
by Lizzy Pheonix
Summary: Harry and Blaine have known each other for years but they're just friends. Right?


**Someday**

**A story inspired by the Song Someday by Drew Holcomb and The Neighbors**

* * *

"Alright Blaine, even if you are a sophomore your voice is very impressive. I'll tell you what if you can get Harry Black to audition for the Warblers you can have the solo for our next performance. Even though you're new." Wes told him with a devious smirk.

"Harry Black? I'm not sure who that is." Blaine told them David leaned in and spoke in a conspiratorial whisper.

"See that Senior over there?" He pointed to boy with messy black hair who was crouched over a textbook alone at one of the cafeteria tables. "Harry started here last year and he's a boarder like Wes. One day Wes heard him singing in the shower or he thinks he did. Ever since then he's begged Harry to audition and become part of the Warblers but he refuses every time. He's Wes's own personal white whale."

"What makes you think I can convince him?" Blaine asked anxiously. He'd only been at Dalton for a week but he was desperate to be a part of the Warblers. Wes shrugged.

"I don't, but it's worth a try. Plus there's a rumor he likes boys, no one knows for sure because he keeps to himself but maybe you two can bond about it." Blaine frowned at that but refused to let it deter him. Straightening his shoulders he started what felt like an impossibly long walk across the cafeteria. He stopped right in front of Harry's table his heart beating out of his chest.

"Hi Harry?" The older boy glanced up at him, Blaine caught his breath, his eyes were a piercing green.

"Yes? Have we met?" the other boy asked him startling Blaine with the british accent. He shook his head.

"No umm my name is Blaine-Blaine Anderson. I just started here last week." he told the older boy hating the way his voice shook. If only Harry weren't so cute!

"Okay Blaine-Blaine Anderson is there something I can help you with?" Harry asked him with an amused smile.

"I was umm just wondering if maybe you'd be interested in Auditioning for the Warblers." Harry looked at him and leaned over to look past him. Blaine looked as well and saw both Wes and David watching their exchange with rapt attention.

"Tell me Blaine, why does Wes think you're more likely to convince me if he can't?" Blaine blushed.

"He doesn't, not really, he told me if I got you to audition I could solo at our next performance." Blaine admitted. Harry raised an eyebrow.

"That's all?" Blaine swallowed nervously but figured he may as well be honest.

"He also said that the rumor is you uhh. . .like boys and since I also hmm-" Blaine broke off suddenly scared to say it out loud. His face still ached slightly not quite healed from the beating he'd taken a few weeks before. Harry tilted his head to the side looking at him thoughtfully.

"Did you get those bruises because you like boys Blaine?" he asked his tone gentle. Blaine squeezed his eyes shut and nodded. "Hmm I'll be talking to Wes about what is and is not an appropriate way to treat new students. I'll be sure to chat with him after my audition."

Blaine opened his eyes in surprise and met Harry's.

"Really? You'll audition?" he asked Harry breathlessly and Harry laughed.

"Sure why not?"

* * *

Blaine sat down at the table from Harry and began talking at once.

"You won't believe what happened today!" Harry looked up from where he was taking notes on his history text.

"A charming and obviously gay student from another school snuck in to spy on the Warblers?" Harry asked with a smirk. Blaine's shoulders deflated.

"You saw him?" Harry laughed.

"Everyone saw him Blaine he was the only person around without a blazer. But go ahead tell me all about him." Blaine smiled at him.

"Well his name is Kurt he's from Mckinley, I think he might transfer here though. He's had loads of bully troubles. He's really nice and really talented too I think."

"If he joins up do you think Wes will forgive me?" Harry asked eyes sparkling in amusement.

"For auditioning for the Warblers then refusing to actually join up? Never." Harry laughed.

* * *

"Harry!" Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and pulled him down the hall to where his friend had stopped to watch him run up.

"Hello Blaine," the older boy greeted. Watching in amusement as Blaine had to catch his breath before he could talk.

"This is Kurt Hummel. I told you he might be transferring and he did. Kurt this is my friend Harry Black, he's the reason I get all the Solo's in the Warblers now." Blaine said breathlessly. Harry shook his head.

"Don't listen to him Kurt. I helped him get his first Solo after that it was all Blaine."

"It's nice to meet you Harry. Are you are Junior too? I can tell you're older than Blaine." Kurt asked curiously and Harry shook his head.

"Oh no, I'm an old man. I'll be graduating in June. As long as I manage to make it to class anyway. So if you lads will excuse me I've got to rush." Blaine watched Harry run off down the hall before turning back to Kurt.

"Sorry he's kinda shy sometimes. He almost never talks to anybody." he explained apologetically.

"Except you?" Kurt asked with a raised eyebrow. Blaine shrugged. "Does he like you?"

"Oh no, we're just friends. I mean look at him as if I'd ever have a shot." Blaine laughed.

* * *

Blaine collapsed boneless into the chair across from Harry in the Lima Bean. Harry raised an eyebrow at him and took another sip of his coffee.

"I'm in Love!" Blaine informed him after a moment when Harry failed to ask.

"Really? That's rather sudden I didn't even know you were seeing someone."

"Well we haven't been dating officially but-we've had coffee and he's just AMAZING" Blaine told him breathlessly. Harry gave him a questioning look.

"Please tell me more," he prompted.

"Well he's 21 and he works at the Gap. He's so funny and smart and adorable!" Blaine told him happily.

"21? Isn't that a bit old? I mean you're only 16 and I'm pretty sure there are laws." Blaine scowled at him.

"I'm really mature for my age."

"Fair enough. Congratulations I guess."

* * *

Blaine banged his head on the lunch table as he sat down across from Harry.

"I've never been so embarrassed in all my life." He said his voice muffled by his bag. To his surprise he felt Harry's hand gently pat his shoulder before giving it a gentle squeeze.

"I'm sorry, if it's any consolation I heard the performance was marvelous." Blaine lifted his head and banged it again.

"Why didn't you stop me?" He whined looking up at Harry.

"Well I did tell you I was pretty sure it was illegal."

* * *

"I'm so angry at Kurt I could murder him!" Blaine spat as he sat down across from Harry. Pointedly not looking at Kurt who had just entered the cafeteria.

"That's intense." Blaine glared at him.

"Are you even going to ask why?"

"Not when I'm sure you'll tell me anyway." Harry responded with a smile.

"I kissed Rachel." Blaine told him with a frown.

"And you're mad at Kurt about it? Why does he like Rachel or did he duct tape you together and threaten to kill you if you didn't kiss. Like in that movie Saw." Blaine snorted.

"No I just. . .I always thought I was gay right but I liked kissing Rachel. So I thought maybe I'm not gay just bisexual and then Kurt goes off and says that not even a thing! I can't believe he could be so judgmental!"

"hmm"

"That's all you've got to say? Hmm?" Blaine demanded and Harry put his hands up as if to ward off an attack.

"Hey you're the one that came in here all guns ablazin' with murder in your eyes. What am I supposed to say?"

"I don't know! Do you think there's such a thing as Bisexual?" Blaine demanded.

"Of course there is but there's also such a thing as just being confused. I dated a girl for months, I loved her I kissed her I even slept with her once before I figured out I preferred boys. I can't tell you how you feel Blaine and neither can Kurt. Just keep an open mind and don't worry about anyone elses." Blaine's shoulders slumped.

"Thanks Harry, You're a really good friend."

* * *

"Do you think I'm sexy?" Blaine asked as he stood in front of Harry in the Dalton library. Harry looked up at him with wide eyes.

"Uh-"

"You don't! What are we going to do? McKinley is working on their sex appeal and I have none! We're going to lose I just know it!" Blaine exclaimed sliding into the chair across from Harry and burying his head in his hands.

"Don't be stupid you just caught me off guard. Of course you're sexy. Totally hot in fact, you're in great shape, you're talented and confident. Heck if we weren't in the library I'd tear your clothes from your body and have you right now!" Blaine blinked at him before he began to laugh.

"Jeez Harry for a second I almost believed you!" Harry sent him a small smile before glancing down at the work in front of him.

"Feeling better? Cause I have tons of homework."

* * *

"I kissed Kurt." Harry glanced up at him over the novel he'd been reading.

"About time"

"What do you mean? About time?" Blaine asked incredulous.

"Blaine I adore you but sometimes you can be pretty blind about what's right in front of you. Kurt's liked you probably from the day you met."

* * *

Blaine settled into the seat across from Harry at the Lima Bean. Sneaking a peek at what looks like a page of numbers that Harry is reviewing.

"What's that?" Blaine asked curiously.

"My financial statements. Now I'm out of school I have to start managing all my stocks and holdings and stuff. It's dead boring though. Tell me how you're liking McKinley so far."

"It's amazing! The McKinley Glee club is so much fun and having Kurt back again is fabulous. I really missed him when I was at Dalton the end of last year."

"Kurt's not going to mind us still meeting up for coffee sometimes? I'd hate to cause you problems." Harry asked softly his eyes already back on his financial statement. Blaine shook his head.

"Oh no of course not. He knows we're just friends."

"Hmm good."

* * *

"How old were you when you lost your virginity?" Blaine demanded as he sat down across from Harry handing him a Latte. Harry raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"Wow umm 16 or 17 depending." Harry responded. "I hadn't realized you and Kurt were that serious."

"I love him, he loves me there's no reason not to you know? What do you mean depending?"

"On gender I slept with Ginny when I was sixteen and her brother Charlie when I was 17" Harry responded.

"That's kind of messed up." Blaine replied with a frown "A brother and sister"

"Well not simultaneously obviously and with Charlie I'd had rather a lot of wine. Besides if you'd seen him you would understand. We still keep in touch you know." Harry told him with a smile. Blaine frowned at that.

"So he's like your boyfriend? You never told me you had a boyfriend."

"No he's like a friend I once had sex with. I do have a boyfriend now that you've deigned to ask however." Harry replied his lip quirking into an amused smile.

"What?! You've never said a word!" Harry shrugged.

"You never asked."

"Well I'm asking now, what kind of guy can garner the attention of the reclusive Harry Black?" Blaine asked teasing.

"It's nobody you know, his name is Michael but I dunno."

"You don't know what?" Blaine asked interested because Harry had never really mentioned dating at all before and Blaine realized he had no idea what kind of guy Harry even liked.

"If he'll be my boyfriend much longer. I think we're kind of in different places relationship wise." Harry said flushing and looking uncomfortable.

"How so?"

"He seems to think we're a hop skip and a jump from happily ever after."

"And you don't?" Blaine asked in surprise Harry shrugged.

* * *

"Surgery?" Harry demanded, he'd come straight to the hospital when Blaine called and was now sitting next to his bed. He'd agreed to keep him company since Kurt had to go back to school.

"It's not a huge deal, just a scratched Cornea." Blaine assured him "My parents are out of town though and Kurt can't miss school."

"Of course I'll stay with you but explain to me again how you managed to get a scratched cornea?"

"It was Sebastian he threw a slushie in my face but he put rock salt in it." Blaine explained with a frown.

"And Sebastian's last name is?" Harry asked and Blaine was startled by the anger in his tone. Blaine looked up at Harry and saw his eyes blazing with anger. He shivered.

"What are you going to do?" He asked hesitantly.

"Don't worry about it. What's his name? If you don't tell me I can find out I already know he's a Warbler."

"Smythe but Harry I already decided I don't want to sink to his level." Blaine told him quickly and Harry smiled softly at him. Tousling his hair which was without gel at the moment and was a mess of curls.

"Of course you don't Blaine you're a good guy."

* * *

Blaine was checking out of the hospital after his surgery when Sebastian approached them. Kurt had come to pick him up and tensed when he saw him. Blaine turned and was startled to see the other boy had a huge bruise around his left eye.

"Blaine, I just came to apologize for what happened. I've dropped out of the Warblers." His voice was soft as he spoke and he kept his eyes on the ground.

"Who punched you?" Kurt asked curious "I want to shake his hand."

Sebastian shifted uncomfortably.

"That's not important I just came to apologize."

"Was it Harry?" Blaine asked and Sebastian gave him a panicked look.

"No he didn't and don't you dare tell anyone I said he did. I've got to go now." Sebastian fled.

"Why would Harry punch him? Does he even know what happened?" Kurt asked in surprise, Blaine gave him an odd look.

"Of course he knows who do you think stayed with me at the hospital for the surgery. I was worried he'd do something like that. He was furious when I told him what happened."

* * *

Cooper threw his arm around Blaine's shoulder as they walked out of the school.

"So your friend Harry graduated last year right? Are you guys still in touch?" Cooper asked. Blaine shifted and stepped out from under his brother's arm.

"Yeah why do you care?" Blaine asked a spike of anger twisting inside him.

"I was thinking of calling him. I don't date high school students so I couldn't ask him out last time we met but he's legal now and so so hot." Cooper told him with a sly grin.

"You can't ask him out!" Blaine told him with a fierce scowl. Cooper looked at him in surprise.

"A bit possessive aren't you? I mean you're in love with Kurt why do you care if I date Harry?"

"I don't care! But Harry's my friend I won't let you mess around with him." Blaine told him with an angry look.

"I promise not to mess around with him. He seemed really cool last we met, I just want to get to know him better." Instead of comforting Blaine Cooper's words made him scowl even deeper.

"No."

* * *

"I'm really going to miss Kurt," Blaine told Harry morosely as he stared at his coffee cup.

"I know but it'll be okay. You love each other right? So you'll make it work even at a distance." Harry assured him.

"I don't know, that whole thing with that kid Chandler has really got me on edge I guess. I don't want to lose Kurt." Harry gave him a compassionate look reached out to give his hand a gentle squeeze.

"Look I can't say you two will last forever. Lots of couples break up Blaine but if you love him and he loves you it'll be okay. You just have to trust in the love you feel for one another. He'd have to be crazy to let you get away."

* * *

"I'm worried about Kurt." Blaine said to Harry as he watched his boyfriend rush around serving latte's. Harry looked over as well before focusing his eyes back on Blaine.

"I thought you wanted him to stay in Lima." Blaine sighed.

"That's not what I wanted I just-didn't want him to leave me but he's so much more than this."

"Hmm well maybe you should tell him so." Harry replied as he watched Kurt rush from table to table.

"But then he'll leave." Was Blaine's unhappy reply.

* * *

Blaine was crying as he drove up to Harry's house. He'd only been once or twice before right after his surgery and it was very late but he didn't know where else to go. He walked shakily up to Harry's door and knocked. Blaine had expected Harry but the tall redhead who opened the door was not Harry. Blaine looked up at him his eyes still running with tears.

"Are you alright kid? Can I help you with something?" The red haired man asked looking concerned. Blaine hesitated, maybe he was in the wrong place.

"I just-I was looking for Harry." Blaine asked his voice shaking and watery with tears. The redhead smiled at him.

"Oh are you a friend of his? I'll get him come on in." the man told him stepping back from the door and gesturing Blaine inside. "I'm Charlie Weasley by the way."

"Oh uhh I don't want to intrude maybe I should go," Blaine told Charlie already moving as if to leave.

"Nonsense Harry'd never forgive me if he found out I'd sent his friend away crying in the middle of the night. You just set yourself down and I'll fetch Harry." Charlie turned and left the room before Blaine could argue so Blaine sank into one of Harry's comfortable arm chairs. His mind wandered back to what he had done that night and was overcome with another wave of tears.

"Blaine! Hey don't cry what happened?" Harry fell to his knees in front of him gently pulling his hands from Blaine's face. Blaine looked up at him through watery eyes, embarrassed to realize Harry was only in pair of jeans with the button still undone. Obviously he'd interrupted for some reason the thought made him sob harder.

"I-I made the worst mistake. I'm such a terrible person!" Harry immediately pulled him into a hug pulling Blaine against his firm chest and not seeming to mind as Blaine's tears drenched his bare shoulder and chest.

"Shhh, just calm down tell me what happened. I'm sure it's not so bad, you could never do anything really bad." Blaine shook and cried for several more minutes. Finally Blaine moved to sit up and Harry let him accepting a towel from Charlie to wipe off his shoulder and the tears from Blaine's cheeks. Charlie also offered two mugs which Harry accepted and held one out to Blaine.

"Here hot chocolate makes everything better." Harry told him and Blaine accepted the mug. Charlie placed a hand on Harry's shoulder and Blaine watched Harry turn at once to look up at him.

"I'm gonna head up to bed alright?" Charlie spoke softly and when Harry nodded he leaned down and kissed him gently before leaving the room.

"I'm sorry," Blaine told him fighting to hold back more tears at the intimate display. "I ruined your night."

"Oh hush it's fine and Charlie understands. Now tell me what's got you in such a state at this time of night. Did something happen with Kurt? Did you guys fight?" Harry asked gently as he moved from his knees in front of Blaine to sit on the sofa.

"No I just-he's been so busy and he's so far away. I felt like he didn't have time for me anymore but it's not his fault! I'm not saying what I did was because of him, it's all my fault! I know that." Blaine told him quickly before pausing to take a sip of the hot chocolate.

"Blaine it's not your fault if Kurt isn't being a good boyfriend. You just need to talk to him I'm sure you guys can figure it out." Harry told him taking his hand and squeezing it. Blaine couldn't meet his eyes.

"You don't understand. I-I did something horrible Harry," Blaine told him in a whisper.

"What Blaine? What could you have possibly done to have you this upset?"

"I-I cheated on him Harry, I met this guy on facebook and we started messaging." Blaine told him before breaking off again.

"Blaine talking on Facebook isn't cheating. That's no worse than what Kurt did with Chandler." Harry told him but Blaine shook his head.

"No I-I went over there tonight. I slept with him Harry! I don't know what I was thinking I was just so lonely and then after it was over I realized what a mistake it had been and how much I love Kurt! I don't know what to do!" Unable to help himself Blaine once again dissolved into tears. For a long moment Harry was silent and Blaine hated himself as he realized that even Harry was disgusted with him. Blaine looked up at him through watery eyes and saw Harry was observing him with a frown.

"You cheated with a guy you met on facebook." Harry repeated his voice quiet and if Blaine didn't know better he'd think Harry sounded almost hurt. A moment later however Harry spoke again and his tone soothing. "What you're going to do is sleep in my guest room tonight and in the morning we'll figure out how you want to proceed okay?"

* * *

"I'm going to go to New York and confess. I have to make things right with Kurt." Blaine told Harry the next morning. Harry gave him an anxious look.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" The older boy asked him softly. Blaine nodded.

"Of course, I have to be honest about this. I made a mistake but Kurt was in the wrong as well by ignoring me so much. I really think we can get past this but first I have to tell the truth."

"And if Kurt doesn't see it that way and breaks up with you?" Harry asked. Blaine clenched his jaw.

"Then I'll do whatever it takes to make him see. I'm sure I can fix this."

* * *

Harry was waiting outside the school after the shooting. His face was white and his body tense. When Blaine saw him he couldn't resist running up to him desperate for some comfort after the horror of the day. Harry pulled him into a tight hug. Blaine felt his hands on the back of his head brushing his hair and Blaine just pressed his face into his shoulder and accepted the comfort.

"I was so scared Harry," Blaine whispered desperately. He felt Harry release a deep breath as if he'd been holding it for hours.

"God Blaine so was I. I don't know what I would have done if you weren't okay."

* * *

Blaine was actively trying not to cry into his coffee.

"I just really thought-I mean why would he hook up with me at the wedding if he didn't want to get back together? I love him Harry, I love him so much but he doesn't seem to care at all. I heard from Santana he's been spending tons of time with this guy from NYADA."

Harry reached across the table and held his hand firmly in his own. His eyes were wide and compassionate.

"Blaine, I know this hurts but maybe it's time to accept that it's over. Maybe Kurt's not the guy for you. I'm sure if you could let go of this and move on you'll meet someone who can love you even more. Hell for all you know you already have and you've just been too hung up on Kurt to notice." Harry told him keeping his voice gentle Blaine shook his head.

'No you're wrong, Kurt is perfect for me and I love him. I just have to show him how serious I am. Once he realizes I'm really committed to him and nobody else he'll come around I'm sure of it." Harry sighed and leaned back releasing his hand in the process.

"Okay, if you're sure then how do you plan to show him that?"

"I'm going to propose." Blaine replied with sudden clarity. "Once he realizes I want to spend the rest of my life with him he's bound to come around."

"And if he says no? What then?" Harry asked his tone not unkind but still sharper than he usually was with Blaine. Blaine shook his head.

"He won't."

"But just for the sake of it imagine if he does. Will you be able to accept that?" Blaine swallowed thickly at the thought of Kurt telling him no.

"If he says no," He said finally "then I guess you're right. We really are over."

"Okay as long as you can accept that Blaine." Harry told him and Blaine scowled at him.

"Why do you want him to say no to me?" He demanded and Harry shook his head.

"I don't Blaine. I care about you I always have and all I want is for you to be happy. If that's with Kurt wonderful but watching you tear yourself apart like this hurts me."

* * *

Blaine couldn't even speak when he arrived at Harry's doorstep this time. He didn't need to. Harry knew he'd been planning to propose today. Harry let him into the house and pulled him into a tight hug. Brushing his fingers through his hair and making gentle calming noises. He led Blaine through his front room and into the kitchen without letting him go. He sat Blaine at the table and moved to the stove. Blaine watched as he poured two mugs of hot chocolate and returned to the table pushing one into Blaine's waiting hands. Blaine's hands shook as he took a drink before setting it back down.

"You knew he'd say no?" he asked and Harry shook his head.

"The great thing about hot chocolate is it works easily for both celebration and grief." Blaine gave a watery laugh.

"Only because you're a chocolate fiend." Harry shrugged unapologetically.

"Probably."

"I should have listened to you, I think it's been over for Kurt for awhile. I just couldn't let go." Blaine said shaking his head.

"Trust me Blaine you're not the first person to fall stupid in love with someone who doesn't feel the same." Blaine looked up curiously at Harry's tone which was almost self deprecating but Harry was focussed on drinking his hot chocolate so Blaine thought he must have imagined it.

* * *

"Look guys I'm sorry but this isn't something I can avoid." Mr. Schu told them his tone apologetic. He had to go to a teachers conference and would be gone for a week.

"Why can't we just still meet and have one of the seniors run it?" Tina asked but Mr. Schuester shook his head.

"I'm sorry Principal Figgins has been very clear about this no student groups are allowed to meet without an adult chaperone. I don't like it either but the latin club ruined it for everyone when they decided to host an orgy in the A/V room"

"What about Finn?" Marley asked "Can't he host our meeting. I mean he's done it before and he's not a student."

"Finn has to study he's got his final exams coming up and I won't have him neglecting his work." Mr. Schu replied firmly "Come on guys its one week and you can still practice on your own off school grounds."

"But we've got Nationals coming up! We can't afford to miss a single lesson. We need to stay on point." Unique argued.

"Mr. Schu," Blaine asked suddenly "Does it have to be a teacher or just an adult? I've got a friend who could probably do it. I mean I'll have to ask but I'm sure he'll agree."

'How old is he?" Mr. Schuester asked looking thoughtful.

"He's 20, I knew him when we were both at Dalton. He's really talented too." Blaine told him eagerly. After a long thoughtful moment Mr. Schuester nodded.

"Alright talk to him and if he agrees I'll get Figgins to give him a visitor pass for your lesson."

* * *

"Please Harry! Please please please! I'll do anything! I'll be forever in your debt! Please please please!"

"Okay okay!" Harry finally cut him off laughing. "I'll come teach your glee club! Just stop with the puppy eyes you're breaking my heart!"

Blaine let out a cheer and threw his arms around Harry's neck in a tight hug.

"THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!"

"Oh please as if I could ever tell you no." Harry said laughing and shoving Blaine off him. "You'd better go tell your friends that Glee club will live another day."

* * *

Blaine was practically bouncing with excitement at the idea of having Harry in Glee even if it was only for one week.

"I can't wait until you guys meet him! We've been friends since Dalton and he's really cool." Blaine told Tina and Artie as they made their way down the hall toward the music room.

"Was he a Warbler?" Artie asked curiously but Blaine shook his head.

"No, he could have been though he's super talented." As they entered the room Tina's jaw dropped and she leaned over to whisper to Blaine.

"You forgot to mention the part where he's super hot too." Blaine rolled his eyes before looking back at Harry. He had to admit Tina was right. He remembered when they'd first met how hard it was to even talk to Harry because he was so handsome.

Looking at him now Blaine was reminded why, Harry wore a tight green t-shirt that made his eyes seem even greener, his lean muscles were clearly visible especially when he moved because they bunched and flexed under the fabric. He was wearing snug denim jeans and Blaine found himself following the lines of firm thigh muscles up to his perfectly toned behind. Blaine blushed and looked away, he had no business thinking about Harry like that. Harry grinned broadly at the class and waved to everyone.

"Alright everyone settle down, my name is Harry Black and I'm a friend of Blaine's. Now Blaine has told me these meetings usually start with a song to introduce the theme of this week's assignment. In keeping with that spirit I put something together for you all."

Harry turned and picked up a guitar from where he'd leaned it against the white board. He began to sing before strumming on the guitar with a slow tune. Blaine was shocked he hadn't realized Harry could play guitar.

I've known you for years;

You always say that we're just friends.

Over a hot cup of coffee,

You just talk about him.

Blaine's heart was suddenly thudding heavily in his chest. Was Harry singing a song about him? No he couldn't be.

We take a ride through the city.

I play some music to ease your broken heart.

You put your head on my shoulder

And I just try to listen.

As he started in on the chorus Harry's flickered to Blaine for the first time since he'd started singing.

Someday, I will hold you in my arms.

Someday, you will know that I am the only one for you.

Harry's lips formed into a smile as he began the next verse. His voice was as beautiful as Blaine remembered from the last time he'd heard it.

Our love is slow and easy,

But you don't even know it,

Well I've got nothing but time,

For you to recognize it.

Again Harry looked at him as the chorus started and Blaine caught his breath at the intensity in Harry's green eyes but Harry closed them as he sang and when he opened them again it was gone. Perhaps Blaine had imagined it.

Someday, I will hold you as my own.

Someday, you will know that I am the only one for you.

I've known you for years;

You always say that we're just friends.

As Harry finished his song Blaine looked around to find Marley and some of the other girls dabbing their eyes. Harry smiled happily at them and didn't look at Blaine.

"Alright who can tell me what that song is about?" Harry asked the group.

"Blaine." Kitty replied in flat voice. Blaine twisted in his seat to scowl at her but Harry just gave a light laugh.

"Actually the answer I was looking for is longing." Harry paused to write it out on the board. "Longing is what you will need if you want to win Nationals. It's not enough to want it, you've gotta feel that soul deep. You've got to yearn for it, now you lost your sectionals because you were cocky and distracted. If you'd longed for it, really needed it you would have made sure each of your team members was in top shape." Harry told them.

* * *

"I can't believe you said that to him. I've never been so embarrassed in my life!" Blaine cornered Kitty on their way to their next Glee rehearsal but she just rolled her eyes at him.

"You're kidding right? That song was about you and everyone knew it. I'm just the only one with the balls to say so." Blaine shook his head.

"It wasn't, he chose it for the lesson. That's all."

"What I don't get is why you're so against it. I mean he's wicked hot and obviously worships the ground you walk on. How are you not just jumping his bones right now? God knows I would." Kitty drawled in an annoyed tone.

"Because you're wrong." Blaine told her firmly "I've known him for years and he's never made a move or even suggested he was interested in me."

"Except for singing a song about how he's in love with someone he's been friends with for years. I bet that's not the only thing either. I bet you've been just ignoring the signs because you've been so caught up with Hummel."

"No, I'm sure that's not true." But Blaine was suddenly thrown into his memories of his times with Harry. They were just friends right? Harry would never be interested in him how could he? Blaine was barely paying attention in Glee. He knew that Marley and Jake had done a duet but he didn't know what song they'd sung. He was too busy watching Harry. Watching Harry and thinking about all of their interactions over the years.

As their meeting ended Harry came over to him.

"Are you alright Blaine? You seem a little out of it today." He asked in concern. Blaine blinked up at him taking in those wide green eyes and Harry's pink slightly parted lips. Blaine wondered what it would be like to kiss him. Suddenly he shook his head as if to shake his errant thoughts away.

"Yeah I'm-Sorry I've got a lot on my mind you know with Nationals coming up and everything." Blaine lied and Harry gave him an odd look before smiling at him.

"Alright well let me know if I can help yeah?" Blaine nodded.

"You are helping and I really appreciate this you know coming and doing the class. I know you're busy." Harry shrugged

"Nah, not so busy. Do you need a ride home?" He asked but Blaine shook his head.

"No I brought my car today. Thanks though I'll see you later Harry."

* * *

That night Blaine lay awake thinking about Harry. Supposing Harry did love him? How would Blaine feel about that. He thought about Harry, how much he'd hated the idea of Harry dating Cooper. How much he'd hated the idea of Harry dating anyone really. He made a point to never ask about Harry's dating life because he hated thinking about Harry with anyone else. He thought about how good he felt when Harry smiled at him.

He tried to imagine dating Harry. Kissing him or having Harry throw his arm around his shoulder and walk together. It made his heart beat faster. He tried to imagine what it would be like when he went off to school and could no longer see Harry whenever he wanted. Blaine found he hated that idea. Harry had always been there for him. With his wry smile and amused sparkling eyes, Blaine couldn't imagine going months in between seeing him. It made his stomach clench, Harry had always been his rock. His thing that made sense when nothing else did.

Blaine realized suddenly that he'd always loved Harry. Always depended on him and needed him. He understood suddenly why Kurt had never seemed to warm to Harry. Why he had left so easily it was because Blaine loved him. Really deeply loved him. He thought again of what it would be like to kiss Harry and it made his heart beat faster in his chest. Blaine didn't stop to think he just jumped from his bed and rushed out the door.

It wasn't until he was in his car and half way to Harry's house that he began to doubt himself. He pulled to a stop in front of Harry's house and just sat there, looking up at the light coming from Harry's window. It was almost eleven at night and Blaine was remembering the last time he'd shown up like this. Harry had been with another man and Blaine had never bothered to ask if Harry was dating Charlie or just sleeping with him and Blaine realized now that he hadn't asked because he didn't want to know.

What if Harry was with someone right now? What if Blaine had waited too long to realize how he really felt and Harry had finally given up on him? Worse what if Blaine was wrong about Harry's feelings and he was about to make a tremendous idiot of himself. Blaine had almost resolved to turn back on his car and leave when Harry's porch light flipped on and Harry stepped outside.

"Blaine?" Harry asked no doubt recognizing his car. Blaine sighed and stepped out to face Harry. "What are you doing here? Are you okay?" and Blaine recognized the concern in his voice for what it was. Love, Harry always showed it Blaine realized he'd just been too blind to see it. The realization gave him confidence. He stepped out of his car and looked up into Harry's green eyes.

"I'm okay, sorry it's so late. I kind of came over without thinking about it." Blaine told him Harry grinned at him.

"That's alright you're always welcome come on in I'll make hot chocolate." Harry told him Blaine laughed and followed Harry into the house. Blaine watched Harry with new eyes as he puttered around the kitchen making hot chocolate for the two of them. Harry moved gracefully and with precision Blaine couldn't believe he'd never noticed before. Finally Harry came and sat across from him placing his hot chocolate on the table.

"You know it's April already, it's too warm for hot chocolate." Blaine told him with a teasing smile. Harry shook his head.

"It's never too warm for hot chocolate. Come see me in July I'll still make you hot chocolate." Blaine laughed and shook his head even as he took a long drink from his mug. It was delicious and filled him with a comfortable warmth as he sat across from Harry. "So are you going to tell you what pulled you to my door at eleven o'clock at night. On a school night no less."

"I-I wanted to ask you a question." Blaine replied, despite being pretty sure Harry felt the same as he did he was scared to say so. In case he'd misjudged him, he'd never forgotten the fiasco with Jeremiah a few years before. Harry looked surprised but still smiled at him.

"Alright ask away."

"Why did you choose that song for our lesson?" Blaine asked. Harry suddenly looked uncomfortable and very interested in his mug of hot chocolate.

"It just. . err seemed like a good choice. For the lesson." Harry mumbled and Blaine realized Harry was blushing. Blaine stood and moved to stand right in front of Harry, almost touching him.

"That was the only reason?" Blaine asked and Harry looked up as if surprised to find Blaine so close to him. Harry was sitting and with Blaine standing that put them at eye level. Blaine watched as Harry's eyes darted from his eyes down to his lips and back again. Blaine moved closer when Harry didn't respond so he was standing between Harry's spread legs. "Harry?"

"I-Blaine," whatever Harry was trying to say he couldn't seem to force out the words while Blaine was so close to him. Instead Harry drew a deep breath and in a lightning fast movement grasped Blaine by the back of his neck and pulled him in for a kiss. It was sudden and messy, Harry was more aggressive than Kurt had ever been but that was great because Blaine thought his heart would beat right out of his chest as he threw his arms around Harry's shoulders and kissed him back with all he had. Suddenly Harry pulled back.

"I'm sorry Blaine I shouldn't have-" Blaine cut him off by kissing him again. When he pulled back Harry was looking at him with wide startled eyes.

"I think I'm in love with you Harry," Blaine told him "I think I have been for ages and just didn't realize it. I was so caught up with Kurt and a million other things but the whole time you were my constant. I don't know what I would do if you weren't in my life. I'm so sorry it took you singing a song in Glee and Kitty flat out telling me to realize how I feel."

Harry smiled at him lifting his hand and cupping Blaine's cheek before moving in and kissing him again.

The End

* * *

Author's note: I hope you loved it! Please review and tell me what you thought!


End file.
